Le centon de Severus Rogue
by bagin31
Summary: Recueil de court O.S sur divers instants de la vie de Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "concombre"._

_

* * *

_

**Les cucurbitacées **

Les doigts de Severus pianotait avec impatience et une désinvolture feinte la surface en bois de la table des professeurs. Sa collègue, le professeur en Etudes des Moldus, Charity Burbage ne l'avait vu guère montrer le moindre signe de nervosité depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'animer ainsi ?

Elle le voyait scruter avec attention les portes fermées du grand Hall, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour laissez le flot des nouveaux élèves se déverser en ces lieux. Ses lèvres étaient serrées en un sourire qu'elle qualifia plus tôt de rictus amer. Oui, une sensation d'amertume se dégageait de son ami, comme si une présence qu'il jugeait inévitable, était pour lui insupportable mais les gestes qu'il effectuait avec ses mains témoignaient de son impatience aussi. Peut-on s'impatienter d'attendre une chose ou un être que l'on ne désire pas voir ?

Charity ne pouvait prétendre à connaitre la complexité de cette science que les moldus appelaient psychologie, mais la conversation qu'elle avait surprise ce matin même entre Severus et Albus ne faisait aucune doute qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur l'attention que devait connaitre un des nouveaux élèves. Severus accusant à demi-mots le Directeur d'avoir un apriori positif sur le garçon, sûrement de la pitié à son égard, un sentiment que lui, ne connaitrait pas vu le peu de considération qu'il avait pour son géniteur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait le ton monter légèrement entre ces deux hommes, il lui semblait que le lien qui les unissait était plus intense que les simples liens d'une relation de travail ou bien même d'une amitié plus intime.

Toujours était-il que le contraste de leurs expressions était flagrant entre les deux hommes, Albus arborait un sourire, qui enluminait son visage ridé et apportait même de la lumière dans son regard, tandis que celui de Severus devenait plus sombre et l'ombre d'une colère, lui sembla traverser ses yeux.

Charity tourna son attention vers la salle où se tenaient les nouveaux élèves, un peu perdus par le brouhaha qui agitait les autres élèves qui chuchotait le nom d'une personne.

L'attention de Severus était focalisé sur un petit garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en épis avec une frange lui masquant son front, qui semblait attiré toutes les attentions. Elle eut beau l'observer, rien en lui ne paraissait particulier. C'était juste un petit garçon.

Aurora, se pencha vers elle et désignant avec discrétion celui-ci, lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de cet Harry Potter.

Lorsque ce dernier sous le Choixpeau, patienta plusieurs minutes avant de se voir désigner la Maison Gryffondor comme Maison d'appartenance, Charity l'entendit murmurer avec un soupçon de satisfaction

— Heureusement, cette espèce de grand cornichon n'est pas dans ma Maison !

Charity se pencha alors vers lui et lui dit :

— Severus, vous saviez qu'un cornichon est un concombre que l'on ne laisse pas aller à maturation. Donc si vous parlez de grand cornichon, le terme mieux approprié serait concombre puisque qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Severus ne dit rien, mais songea que décidément il ne voudrait pour rien au monde avoir à s'occuper de cornichons bien mûrs.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. La maison offre un sandwich agrémenté de concombres à ceux qui prendront la peine de donner leur avis sur cette histoire ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "billet"._

_

* * *

_**Un professeur inique**

Un petit garçon, aux vêtements un peu trop grand pour lui, s'aventure dans Heaton Park, le parc municipal de la ville de Manchester. Il sait bien qu'il aurait dû rentrer de l'école en ce début d'après-midi mais il préfère vagabonder en cette heure tardive, surtout pour un enfant de son âge, que de rentrer à la maison.

Il redoute la réaction de ses parents devant le billet que lui a confié sa maitresse. Miss Coldman n'aime guère que ses élèves soient inattentifs lors de ses cours, même si ce ne sont que des enfants de moins de huit ans et le jeune Severus est un élève qui ne sait feindre son impatience. Il soupire, observe ce qui a l'extérieur dans la cour de récrée, et gigote sur sa chaise. Ses camarades savent bien comment ne pas attirer l'attention de la maitresse, ils ne font aucun bruit, se contentent de se jeter ensemble de furtifs coup d'œil et de balancer une boulette de papier pour échanger des avis ou des remarques sur le tyran en lettres capitales, car ils n'ont pas encore appris à écrire autrement.

"Allons, Monsieur Rogue, qu'avez-vous donc en votre possession ? "

Elle lut les quelques mots inscrits sur celui-ci et son visage prit une jolie couleur écarlate, tandis que son regard dur toisait avec colère et mépris le garçon déguenillé et c'est d'une voix mielleuse qu'elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

"Je crois qu'une visite chez monsieur le directeur s'impose pour tenter de dompter votre caractère impertinent . Je ne doute guère que votre place est plus dans une maison de correction que dans la moindre école. Vos compétences sont trop minimes pour que je puisse imaginer perdre encore mon temps à vous enseigner la moindre chose."

Et saisissant le mot, elle le mit devant ses yeux en susurrant :

" Vous êtes même incapable d'écrire correctement le mot truie, votre T ressemble à un L si vous ne mettait pas la barre et vous avez oublié de mettre un E à la fin. Vous êtes indiscipliné mais aussi un cancre en orthographe et ne protestez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas proférer le moindre mensonge

- Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui ...

- Cela suffit, c'est bien votre écriture, ne le niez pas. Je reconnais votre propension à omettre les barres lorsque vous écrivez. Maintenant sortez et allez prendre le billet de renvoi pour trois jours auprès de Monsieur le Directeur"

Severus ne dit rien, jeta un œil sur le gros rouquin qui était la cause de ses désagréments. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire contrit, mais ne se dénonça pas. Severus sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur pour se voir infliger cette punition imméritée. Jamais pensa-t-il ne s'amuserait à traiter avec autant de mépris et d'injustice ses élèves s'il était professeur. Il saurait débusquer le vrai du faux, lire dans les esprits pour révéler au monde la vérité.

Vingt-cinq plus tard, devant lui se tenaient le jeune Weasley et son ami Potter, qui attendaient la tête baissée la punition qu'il allait leur infliger pour avoir attaqué un magnifique saule pleureur sans défense.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. Vous comprenez enfin quel a été le modèle d'enseignant de Severus ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "boulet"._

_

* * *

_

**Souvenirs et regrets **

Severus était assis sur le banc des accusés, avec autour de la cheville une sorte de bracelet magique qui l'oppressait dans ces mouvements et lui donnait l'impression d'être affublé de cette étrange objet que les prisonnier traîne auprès d'eux dans les images jaunies que son grand-père paternel gardait précieusement dans sa petite boîte en fer, estampillé d'une étiquette "Séjour aux Etats-Unis". Severus n'avait guère connu son aieul, mort un peu avant son entrée à Poudlard mais il regardait chaque jour ces images en murmurant qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Son pépé, comme il aimait être appelé, lui racontait toujours des histoires sur sa longue vie et son enfance aux Etats-Unis. Il lui parla de son père avec affection, racontant mille et une anecdotes qui n'intéressait guère le jeune Severus qui voulait savoir seulement savoir pourquoi son pépé ne voulait jamais parler de cette photo où l'on voyait le propre père de son grand-père affublé d'une longue chaîne et d'un boulet casser les cailloux.

A son âge, il était avide de ces récits d'aventures de bandits, de cow-boys ou autres, mais son grand-père restait insensible à ses supplications malgré sa tentative de l'amadouer en ajoutant à son patronyme un affectueux adjectif. Son grand-père mourut avant de lui révéler les secrets de cette photo.

Et c'est à cette photographie jaunie que pensait Severus en cet instant. Il ne faisait guère attention au bruit qui se dégageait de la foule au fur à mesure que s'égrenait l'énoncé des sanctions envers les personnes reconnues comme ayant juré allégeance envers feu le mage noir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait vu les témoins se succéder à la barre pour entériner les suspicions envers les prisonniers, par des témoignages accablants ou pour déverser leur hargne envers ce groupe de mages qui avait terrorisé le monde sorcier pendant de nombreuses années. Un seul pourtant avait témoigné en sa faveur mais son esprit était trop tourmenté par la mort de le femme dont il était épris pour songer un seul instant à se préoccuper de son sort.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé, suivi de l'énonce acquitté. Dans la salle le public murmurait, se demandant si vraiment cet homme à la mauvaise mine était l'espion du grand Dumbledore. Nul ne doutait de ce grand Mage. Par deux fois, il avait combattu des mages noirs à des époques différentes mais beaucoup s'interrogeait sur la pertinence de choisir comme espion un homme tel que lui. Les murmures peu à peu se dissipèrent au fur à mesure que la salle se vidait.

Seul restait Severus, toujours assis sur son banc, amorphe. Albus s'approcha de lui, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et l'invita à rejoindre Poudlard. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vides vers lui et Albus sut que jamais ce dernier n'arriverait à se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'oppresserait toute sa vie.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et pour un éventuel câlin à Severus je me chargerais moi-même de lui transmettre. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "allergie"._

_

* * *

_

**L'œil intérieur**

Il ne savait guère ce qu'il trouvait le plus absurde. L'intérêt manifeste d'Albus pour les moldus et toutes leurs pratiques étranges et sans intérêt ou bien sa croyance qu'un tel mélange d'herbes médicinales puisse ouvrir le troisième œil de cette femme, qui n'avait du faire qu'une seule prédiction exacte dans sa vie. Une prophétie que Severus n'aurait jamais voulu entendre et surtout voir se réaliser.

Il n'aimait pas Sybille pour une multitude de petits détails, comme son obsession pour le chiffre treize et sa volonté de vouloir à tout prix que le Sinistros poursuive chacun de ses interlocuteurs en début d'année, mais surtout pour avoir été la Cassandre de sa peine.

L'heure du repas approchant, Sybille sortit de sa classe pour rejoindre la grande salle. Severus se glissa subrepticement dans la salle de cours pour accomplir sa mission. Il vit sur son bureau une grande tasse posée comme celle qu'elle utilisait pour déguster ses différentes infusions. Il prit le sachet en mousseline contenant les ingrédient et le mit dans cette dernière. Il prononça un sortilège pour la remplir d'eau et laisser les plantes faire leur effet. Il finit par lancer un sort de maintien de chaleur et attendit que sa collègue revienne en cours.

Avec amabilité, il lui proposa de prendre un breuvage avec lui, prétextant d'une voix mielleuse qu'il tenait à s'excuser des nombreuses remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait eu à son égard. Sybille qui n'était pas de nature méfiante, accepta avec plaisir cette marque de sympathie et plongea ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

La vue de Sybille n'était guère bonne et elle ne fit pas attention que la tasse qu'elle tenait en main n'était pas la sienne mais celle qu'elle usait pour ses prédictions avec le marbre de café. Une tasse que jamais elle n'aurait utilisé, car depuis son plus jeune âge, elle souffrait d'allergie à cette boisson mais Severus ne le savait pas.

Il fut donc fort surpris, quand la tasse se brisa sur le sol et qu'il vit Sybille prendre une couleur rosée soutenue, et bougeant les mains dans tous les sens comme si elle était frappée de cécité. Le mélange hétérogène entre les diverses plantes et ce marc de café eut pour conséquence de faire apparaitre sur son front un troisième œil. Ce dernier ne lui permit pas d'ouvrir les portes du monde invisible mais pendant les deux semaines que demandèrent l'élaboration du remède, de ne pas heurter comme d'habitude les nombreuses personnes qui croisaient son chemin, au grand plaisir de Severus.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. Un séance de tables tournantes avec Trelawnay pour tout commentaire ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "hermaphrodite"._

_

* * *

_

**Une vengeance castratrice **

Severus se tenait là debout devant le miroir de son dortoir, nu comme un vers. Il regardait sur son torse les traces blanchâtres qui zébraient sa peau, suite au sort que lui avait lancé ce maraudeur de malheur qu'était Sirius. Pomfresh l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant que ces cicatrices disparaitraient en moins d'un mois mais cela ne suffit pas à taire le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de celui qui l'an passé, avait tenté de l'assassiner en le mettant en présence d'un dangereux loup-garou.

Il décida de se venger de ce malotru et se plongea dans la lecture des différents ouvrages traitant des sortilèges sexuels. Il savait que même si Sirius n'était pas connu comme un coureur de jupon, il aimait être le centre d'attention des filles. Il se comportait comme un coq dans un poulailler, un coq qui dédaignait sa basse-cour pour s'amuser avec ses amis.

Pendant près de deux semaines, il consulta des dizaines d'ouvrages jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur un petit entrefilet dans un livre de potion où il était notifié de bien faire attention à l'usage de cette plante car découpée d'une certaine façon, elle provoquait une compression de certains muscles et en particulier ceux situés en bas du ventre. L'effet était fort douloureux, ce qui enchanta Severus mais de durée limitée à une dizaine de minutes, ce qui n'enchanta guère Severus qui s'évertua à trouver un moyen de combiner l'effet de cette plante avec un breuvage ayant les propriétés de prolonger ses effets.

Deux mois lui furent nécessaire pour parvenir à ce résultat. Il prit comme cobaye, la chatte du concierge Rusard, qui n'oublia jamais le traitement qu'elle dû subir à cette époque, si l'on considère qu'elle feule encore, de nos jour à son passage. La potion était prête, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver une occasion pour accomplir son forfait. La victoire de Gryffondor contre l'équipe de Serdaigle lui donna enfin l'opportunité. Il but le polynectar préparé pour ce jour là et son visage prit les traits du maraudeur Peter, qu'il avait habilement assommé d'un sort informulé dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard.

Pour la première fois, Severus pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il ne prêta pas attention à la décoration chaleureuse et aux couleurs criardes qui le révulsait. Non, il se précipita vers le buffet et versa la fiole contenant la potion dans une grand broc de bierreaubeurre qu'il tendit en souriant à Sirius.

Il fit semblant de participer à l'allégresse de la Maison et prétexta une fatigue soudaine pour se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons. Il jeta sur lui un sort de dissimulation et attendit que les quatre maraudeurs viennent se reposer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus eut le bonheur de voir rentrer les maraudeurs qui soutenait Sirius, semblant mal au point. Il gémissait, en portant sa main près de son entrejambe. James, inquiet voulu l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais Sirius décréta que cela ne devait être qu'une mauvais cuite. Il se dirigea en titubant vers le salle de bain et entrepris de se déshabiller. Le cri qu'il poussa, en se voyant privé de son attribut viril au profit d'une cavité plus féminine, ravit Severus qui put savourer sa vengeance pendant la semaine qui suivit.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. Qu'il fut dur de trouver une histoire pour ce thème avec Severus comme protagoniste. Comme je suis une auteure partiale, ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré qui a fait les frais de ce sort ^^. J'attends vos jets de tomates._


	6. Chapter 6

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "poste"._

_

* * *

_

**Le prix de la loyauté**

Dans la salle de cours, Severus assis à son bureau attendait que les élèves arrivent pour son premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, un poste qu'il avait toujours voulu occupé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Non pas comme le croyait Voldemort pour asseoir la suprématie de la magie noire, en inculquant ses bases à de jeunes cervelles, ni pour assouvir de bas instincts comme le croyait Dumbledore mais parce qu'il voulait se prouver à lui même qu'il était apte à contrer toutes les attaques.

Il voulait transformer les jeunes élèves en combattants aguerris. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur le destin qui les attendait s'ils se retrouvaient face à une bande de mangemorts. Cette pseudo-armée qu'Harry avait créé ne saurait être bien performante face à eux, et la chance qu'ils avaient eu au Ministère, lors de leur cinquième année ne risquerait pas de se reproduire s'il ne leur donnait pas l'entrainement adéquat.

Il se comporta comme d'habitude, distribuant sarcasme et prenant plaisir à lancer des sorts offensifs qu'il dosait de manière à infliger une douleur faible et brève comme lorsqu'on enfonce une aiguille avec brusquerie. Il voulait aiguiser leur défense, les rendre prêt à soutenir les premières attaques jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Il savait que le mage noir souhaiterait livrer sa dernière bataille à proximité de Poudlard afin d'entrer triomphalement dans ce château qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison. Il ne savait pas quand l'armée de Voldemort marcherait sur Poudlard, il savait juste qu'il ne s'encombrerait guère de la considération de préserver les élèves de son courroux, en particulier ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa Maison ou dont le sang était trop impur à ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de prendre le moindre plaisir dans cet enseignement là. Il devait conserver son masque de froideur, quelque soit les circonstances. Ce flegme, cette absence feinte d'émotion qui lui permettait de soutenir sans sourciller le regard perçant de Voldemort.

Mais lorsque ce soir là, Albus vient le trouver en ces lieux pour lui demander de l'accompagner dans la tour d'Astronomie, il comprit que le poste qu'il avait tant convoité serait le prix du sang qu'il devrait verser pour prouver sa loyauté à celui qu'il considérait, malgré toutes ces lubies comme un grand homme.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture. Il est près de 3h00 du matin et la fatigue se fait sentir. J'aurais aimé développer un peu plus ce thème mais le temps me manque et mes petits doigts refusent de correctement pianoter sur le clavier. T_T  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la dixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "funambule"._

_

* * *

_

La douleur qui traversa son avant-bras le rappela aux exigences de celui qui se croyait son maître. Cette souffrance physique n'était que peccadille pour celui qui souffrait comme lui de la plus douloureuse des affections.

A chaque réunion il devait croiser le regard de celui qui avait ôté la vie à la seule présence humaine qui rendait le monde supportable à ses yeux en l'ensoleillant de sa présence. Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui lancer un de ces regards noirs dont il avait le secret, mais il savait qu'il devait préserver à tout prix sa position dans cette structure. Il était un équilibriste dont l'esprit jonglait entre ce désir de vengeance qu'il ne pouvait assouvir, tant que les moyens de détruire définitivement le mage noir n'avait été trouvé et une patience à tout épreuve qui lui faisait envisager de consacrer de nombreuses années à la réalisation de cet objectif.

Il faisait bien attention de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention sur lui, s'exprimant seulement quand cela était nécessaire ou pour asseoir une assise qu'il savait avoir sur le maître. Ce dernier le considérait comme l'un de ses plus utiles éléments, tant par ses connaissances en potion que par sa position d'espion au sein de l'Ordre. Peter, recruté lors de sa première ascension s'avérait être un espion peu utile, tant sa position au sein de l'Ordre l'empêchait d'avoir des informations cruciales, et seul son amitié avec le couple Potter lui avait donné une quelconque utilité, en particulier à cause du serment de Fidelitas.

Voldemort aimait plonger son esprit dans celui de Severus. Il n'y voyait que noirceur, indifférence et dédain pour le monde qui l'entourait. Il jouissait de cette introspection là, ne sachant pas que ce n'était qu'une façade pour le berner. Parfois, il lui semblait lorsqu'il poussait plus loin une séance de Légimencie entrapercevoir une image un peu flou d'une silhouette, avançant en équilibre sur un fil.

Jamais il ne sut, que devant lui se tenait le plus funambule des espions de l'Ordre.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre éventuelle indulgence pour cette histoire finit en cette heure tardive, un quart d'heure avant que la grande aiguille ne pointe sur le quatre. _


	8. Chapter 8 : La branchiflore

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mystère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

* * *

**La branchiflore**

Severus aimait entrer dans son antre, sa précieuse réserve d'ingrédients pour confectionner les potions des plus simples pour satisfaire les besoins de Madamm Pomfresh, aux plus abjectes pour tenir son rôle d'espion et celles qu'il préférait les ingrédients peu usité dont il cherchait toujours à les combiner en un ensemble cohérent et efficace pour confectionner une nouvelle potion, car si l'on omettait son désir de ressusciter Lily, de revenir dans le passé et d'occire Voldemort, c'était là sa plus grande aspiration.

Sur chaque étagère, les ingrédients étaient alignés dans une position parfaite, classés non pas comme le ferait le commun des mortel par ordre alphabétique ou par types de produits, non l'organisation de Severus était idéale, en tout cas pour lui. Chaque fioles était regroupé selon sa dangerosité, son interaction possible avec d'autres ingrédients, ceux qui étaient au centre des groupes avaient une connectivité limité et étaient les plus précieux, ne servant guère à un seul usage, la demande et l'offre était limité.

Sur chaque flacon, était noté avec sa plus belle calligraphie, le nom des ingrédients. Les pattes de mouches il les réservait à ses cornichons d'élèves, s'ils étaient incapables de comprendre son cours, il n'allait pas s'amuser à leur expliquer leurs erreurs, comme dit l'adage « cornichon un jour, cornichon toujours, quoique parfois certains se muaient en concombre. »

Et pour d'un seul coup d'œil, estimer la quantité dans chaque flacon, il tournait légèrement d'un demi-quart chacun. Et lorsque l'étiquette était de dos ou du quart gauche, il fallait remplacer d'urgence les ingrédients. Qu'importe si ces derniers n'était quasiment jamais utilisé, jamais il ne voulait connaitre de pénurie à moins que ce fut son intention.

Son regard balaya sa réserve, sur un parchemin, il notifia les prochains ingrédients à acheter lors de sa sortie chez l'apothicaire, mais quelques secondes suffirent à noter l'hérésie et la trahison, on avait touché l'un de ces précieux flacons : celui contenant la branchiflore.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'impudent auteur de ce crime odieux ne pouvait qu'être que cet arrogant Potter. Il avait par on ne sait quel miracle, réussit à franchir les barrières de protection pour se pavaner à tenter d'acquérir une gloire immérité.

Severus chercha un instant qui pouvait bien lui avoir donné conseil pour l'épreuve du lac et deux réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit : Hermione, une insupportable je-sais-tout Gryffondor, qui pouvait avoir assez de connaissance, et non d'intelligence, pour avoir trouvé cette solution et ce, non il refusait d'y croire, manipulateur d'Albus !

Il allait de ce pas mener l'enquête et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe, carambar et se trouva face à son supérieur.

"Severus, quelle bonne surprise il est rare que vous venez me faire une visite de courtoisie, mais cela en est d'autant plus agréable

-Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne croyez pas que les mondanité m'emmènent en ce lieu. C'est une affaire des plus graves qui me préoccupe.

-Pardon, vous voulez dire que Voldemort ?

-Non, plus important que cela, cela concerne Potter

-Il ne lui y est rien arrivé de grave, j'espère demanda inquiet le Directeur.

-Non pas encore, mais cela ne serait tarder

-Une menace de Voldemort ? Il faut immédiatement le mettre en sûreté, je savais bien que ce tournoi était un piège, jamais Harry...

-Non, Albus, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ce chenapan

-Pardon, je ne vous suis pas

-Harry Potter, votre protégé a volé honteusement dans ma réserve un ingrédient de la plus haute importance !

-Harry ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, à moins que la nécessité ne le ...

-Si je vous dis que l'ingrédient est la blanchiflore, cela vous aide à la compréhension du problème

-Oh, mais si c'est Harry, c'est brillant, il n'a pas encore le niveau des élèves de 17 ans et cette plante résoudrait ses problèmes

-Donc vous admettez qu'il est fort possible que cela soit Harry, l'auteur du délit

-Allons, Severus votre animosité à son égard n'a pas de raison d'être.

-Est-ce que par hasard, vous ne lui auriez pas conseillé, ou offert un livre qui parle de cette plante ?

-Severus, je suis impartial pour le tournoi des sorciers, il en est de la réputation de Poudlard ! Je n'interviens que pour empêcher la mort d'un candidat et je n'interfère pas dans les détails de la résolution des énigmes.

-Vous le promettez en faisant un serment inviolable ?

-Severus, vous avez vraiment besoin de repos. Je vous raccompagne. Une bonne infusion devrait vous faire du bien. Trop de stress cela amoindrit le teint. »

Severus sortit en maugréant du bureau, s'il avait apprit à connaitre le Directeur suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne mentait jamais, disait des demi-vérités, répondait par énigme mais lorsqu'il affirmait une chose, elle était vrai.

Albus n'était pas le complice de Potter. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne Miss Granger.

D'un pas leste, ils s'apprêtait à aller à la tour des Gryffondors lorsqu'il vit la lune de tout son éclat par une des meurtrières du château. Il dut prendre son mal en patience et attendre le matin.

A six heures, il entra dans la Tour et réveilla les petits gryffondiens qui un instant se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas encore en train de rêver, non de cauchemarder.

Il demanda à Miss Granger de l'accompagner à son bureau sur l'instant. Surprise, elle demanda à changer son pyjama en l'uniforme adéquat, mais Severus impatient refusa, il transfigura le tapis de la salle en un confortable manteau et lui ordonna de le suivre.

Arrivés dans le bureau, chacun jaugeait l'autre.

"Miss Granger, je suppose que vous savez pour quel motif, vous êtes là ?

-Non, Professeur, je ne vois pas ce que... Aurais-je commis une erreur dans mon dernier devoir ?

-Pour cela je peux vous rassure, m'ayant fourni une trentaine de centimètres sur les dix-sept demandés, vous avez entre votre babillage soporifique réussit à donner l'information correcte. La prochaine fois épargnez moi l'épreuve de cette fastidieuse lecture en soulignant la réponse !

-Mais professeur, je...

-Cela suffit ! savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte d'aider un candidat du tournoi à tricher dans une de ses épreuves.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais triché, nous ...

-Oui vous avez donné l'information essentielle pour que votre camarade Potter réussisse l'épreuve de lac, vous lui avez indiqué l'ingrédient pour qu'il puisse nager sous l'eau en toute sécurité !

-Une potion existe, mais c'est merveilleux ! Professeur est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquez l'ouvrage où ..."

Hermione se tut devant le regard noir de son professeur qui lançait des éclairs foudroyants.

"Cessez de jouer à l'imbécile avec moi, je sais que c'est vous qui avez conseillé à Monsieur Potter de voler dans ma réserve de la branchiflore !

-Jamais, je n'ai fait cela, je ne savais même pas que cette plante existait mais je vais de suite prévenir Harry, c'est une solution pour son épreuve

-Revenez Miss Granger, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous !"

Mais Hermione courrait vers le dortoir des garçons pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Deux jours après, l'épreuve du lac avait lieu. Severus était d'une humeur massacrante, il n'avait pas pu confirmer ses soupçons. L'épreuve commença, Viktor se transforma en demi-requin et Potter, mâchouillait une plante, sa précieuse plante. Il voulut se précipiter pour faire régurgiter la preuve du crime mais Dumbledore le retint par la manche en souriant

"Allons, Severus ne gâchait pas la fête, je suis sûr que nous aurons une explication des plus simples"

Quelques heures après, Severus vit Dobby, l'elfe libre s'approcher d'Harry Potter en lui demandant si la plante avait été efficiente. En voyant le livre de botanique offert par votre ami Monsieur Neville, j'ai vu cette page et dérobé la branchiflore pour aider Monsieur Harry.

Severus se retint de toutes représailles envers la créature, mais en ce qui concernait Neville, il se promit d'être encore plus intransigeant et sévère qu'auparavant. Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile tant sa maîtrise de l'art des potions était catastrophique !

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Une potion de Felix Filicis que j'aurai auparavant volé dans la réserve de Severus pour ceux qui cliqueront sur le bouton, pour me récompenser de subir éventuellement le courroux du professeur :D


End file.
